This fading light I'm seeing
by punk lolita23
Summary: aftter being captred and almost used to destroy the very town he was assigned to protect,the tenth division captain fines comfort in the most unlikely person, yaoi if you read between the lines. no flames aonly positive or constructive criticism.
1. Prologue: A look into the past

This light I see

Prologue

A trail of blood that stretched for what looked like for miles was found the sidewalk of kurakara town. It was a thin long trail that seemed to lead the roof of kurosaki clinic. On top of the roof was a young teen that looked shorter than he actually was. He wore a crisp white short sleeved school shirt, a pair of gray pants and some sneakers. The back of his neck was covered in blood as well is fingers. The boy kept muttering to himself insanely before becoming silent. His strangely colored turquoise eyes gazed upwards toward the full moon. A calm smile sat on his face before it quickly turned into a frown. Standing up, the male looked up at the moon once more before walking off the roof of the building while whispering to himself.

100 years later.

The sounds of swords rattling against one another pressure could be heard. Jumping back a few feet away from each other were two males. One had light brown hair swept back with a strand hanging in front of his light hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a white robe and had a calm collective smile on his face. The other was shorter, had snow white tresses and turquoise colored irises that glistened with hatred. Lifting his sword up above his head, the white haired male swung it down releasing a beam of silvery white energy towards his enemy. Who had put up an unfamiliar kido barrier. Surprise showed on toshiro's face for a few seconds which turned into anger.

"Aizen," the child captain spoke up for the first time during their battle, his eyes laced with hostility. "What do you, why are you here?" His questions sounded more like statements despite the calmness he had in his voice. Aizen just smiled before charging towards hitsugaya who swung his zanpaktou at him only to realize he hit an illusion.

"Now, hitsugaya kun is that anyway to treat old colleagues." Aizen spoke from the ground where he stood, a calm but sinister smile sat on his face. Toshiro shunpoed towards the ground where he saw the arrancar leader was standing. Aizen watched and smiled a little bigger. "Come, I'll show you why I'm here." He spoke as he walked towards a nameless field, hitsugaya hesitantly followed him.

Okay that was chapter one of my semi cross over fanfic. Its mainly bleach but I'm using concept from a different anime. Review if you like and make your if your criticizing point out what wrong!!!. PEACE !


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2

Toshiro followed the traitor of seretei, through the dark and desolate forest area. He kept his distance at about one foot just to be safe. He kept his zanpaktou unsheathed just in cased something happened. His teal colored eyes were directed straight at the dirt road where he and his worst hated enemy were heading. Toshiro stopped when he noticed that aizen had disappeared from sight. Looking in every direction possible the white hair captain frowned before turning around the other way. Only to be "face to face" with the ex 5th division taichou himself.

"Where to you think your going hitsugaya taichou?" Aizen calm voice spoke, knocking toshiro out of his surprise gaze. Toshiro looked upward toward the older male. Even though it was nearly pitch black outside he could tell that aizen had that calm serene, unwavering smile on his face. It made him one to hurl hyourinmaru into his heart right there and now. Seeing the increased anger in the smaller captain eyes, aizen decided that he would test hitsugaya's abilities once more but first, aizen needed to get the latter to trust him which he knew wouldn't be an easy task. "Hitsugaya kun, do you want to know why I decided to confront you earlier this day." Toshiro didn't answer but it reflected in his eyes when he looked up at the man for a few seconds. Aizen nodded before continuing to talk, "your riatsu is a peculiar type much like yourself and your fallen species." Toshiro's eyes widen slightly, "Fallen...Species. What the hell do you me…" aizen heard the turquoise eye male say before he collapsed on the ground, blood gushing out of a wound that sat on his left shoulder crossing his chest. Bending over the fallen taichou form, aizen proceeded to pick him up bridal style only to have his hand smacked away. "

"Guess will have to do this the hard way." Aizen spoke calmly as he watched hitsugaya fall on one knee in pain.


	3. Misunderstandings

Author's note: Gomen nasai for not updating in so long. I've been sort of busy with school and stuff. So without further rambling Time to get on with the story. Thank you those who fave and alerted this story even though I haven't updated in a year. THANKS!

Chapter three:

The sound of metal clashing filled the night air as two looked at one another. One glaring hatefully, the other wore a calm malevolent expression on is face. Watching blood dripped from his smaller opponents wound he decided to end the battle right then and there.

"Bakudo number four Hanaiwa." Aizen said. Teal eyes widen as he felt the fell to the ground, the ropes disabling him from using his sword which had dropped a few inches away from him. Toshiro managed to sit up and glared at Aizen, if looks could the man would have been ensanguined thousand times already. "Teme..."

"Children shouldn't use that kind of language especially around adults regardless of their position." The comment on him short growl and something within the line, "I'm not a kid" Reaching into his left hakama pocket Aizen pulled out a small syringe filled with a pale purplish blue liquid.

Toshiro stared at the needle with apprehension and curiosity but mostly curiosity, 'What is that stuff?' he asked himself, the color was familiar though he couldn't place his finger on what it was, he seen that color and felt that reiatsu but where and when to be exact.

"Hitsugaya kun," Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man then the back at the strange colored liquid in the medicinal tool. The liquid seems to glow as Aizen held it near him, the color turning darker as well. He leaned away from the vial and the one holding it. "What do you want with me?"

Aizen laughed softly to himself, "I don't believe you're in a position to ask questions Hitsugaya Kun but I will tell you when we get there." He stated as he tilted Hitsugaya's neck to the side and placed the needle in his vein, he then proceeded to inject the strange liquid into the boy's vein and pulled it out once he saw the needle was empty.

Toshiro shivered as he felt whatever was in the needle traveling through his bloodstream, every vein it traveled through felt as though hot coal was traveling through it, teal eyes widen when he felt the liquid go through the veins in his heart. Every muscles, every nerve, every vein felt as though thousands of tiny pieces of glass was going through it, it took everything in his power not to scream.

After a couple minutes had passed and the kido dispelled Toshiro slowly got back up to his feet. Looking down at his feet, he shook his head and went to pick up his zanpaktou. Irritated by the fact that Aizen had disappeared again he proceeded to turn in the opposite direction, back to his post in Kurakara Town, Rangiku was probably worried about him as well.

"Where are you going Hitsugaya kun?" Aizen asked appearing in front of him once more. Toshiro sneered and weakly pushed to the side, "I don't care about any fallen species or whatever you were talking about. I don't even know why I followed you."

Letting the boy take a few more steps away Aizen's smile darken, "You leave me no choice then, Hitsugaya kun." Grabbing hold of the bloodstained haori, Aizen proceeded to pull or rather drag Hitsugaya to their destination.

Well that's chapter three, so sorry to have kept ya waitin. Read and review. I'll try my absolute best to update. No promises, reviews or constructive not flames criticism are welcome. Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows! ^^

I would like to give a special thanks to ichiruki 45 for writing such a nice review and for her encouragement. Everything will be revealed in two maybe three chapters later. Best wishes for all of ya.


	4. Just a lie

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! Life got in the way hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Honorable Mentions and Credits will be put last! So with out further ado read, review and that's all!

Chapter Four:

When Toshiro first came to he notice two things; one they had stop moving and two he couldn't feel the others' reiatsus, in fact he couldn't feel anyone save for his own and the bastard who had placed him wherever he was. It wasn't the forest that's for sure; it looked like an abandoned building, placed far away from the town he and his comrades were staying.

"Oh I see you're awake." Aizen's voice ranged through his ears. Toshiro groaned inwardly before turning his head to the directions he heard the man's voice.

"…"

"…"

"…I'm such an idiot." Toshiro berated to himself bitterly, he could feel the other Shinigami's cold brown eyes on him.

"You're not idiot," Aizen started to say, "As a child it's quite normal for you to be curious about things you don't understand." Aizen smirked when he heard the child growl knowing he'd hit a nerve with the boy.

"There is no fallen species is there? This was just a trap to lead me away from the others." Hitsugaya concluded for himself, looking around. It was dim, the moonlight being the only source of illumination.

"Yes this was a trap to lead you away from the others and as for the fallen species I was telling the truth about that." Aizen said, kneeling down so that he was now eye level to the smaller shinigami.

The two stared at each other in silence until Aizen decided to break it when he noticed the slight discoloration in his captive eyes and the slight fluctuation of his reiatsu.

"Hitsugaya kun," Aizen began his statement.

"What?" Hitsugaya answered, now laying down on the hard concrete floor, despite being in the company of the most dangerous man in the soul society, the icy captain felt as if he could trust the man not to do anything to him. Weird since when did he trust Aizen? Even when the man was captain he felt a strong suspicion and dislike for the man so why did he all of a sudden trust the man? Why?

"Do you remember that serum I gave you earlier? The one I injected into your neck?" Aizen questioned.

Nodding his head slowly, Hitsugaya touched the place where the needle had once been, wincing slightly as he rubbed.

"Perfect." Aizen smirked before he placed his hand on top of Toshiro's head and began chanting a vague but familiar kido spell. A dark light filled the boy's and the rooms eyes before darkness swallowed them both up again.

Okay that is it! Sorry it's not as long as I would like it for it to be but honestly I don't remember what I was doing with this story. I'm open to suggestion if anybody have them. Leave your suggestion with your reviews and I will make your to give you credit for it.

Honorable Mentions: I guest anyone who has read this story despite lack of update and everyone on my favorite and alert list. Arigatou I appreciate your support and hopefully it won't take me a year to get the next chapter out,

Sincerely PunkLolita 23

P.S Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but I kind of felt that if I didn't stop where I was then I would've of just gave to much away in one chapter. Oh and Toshiro didn't pass out in case someone may have been wondering that.


End file.
